


i've got you

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Finals Week, Gen, anxiety comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: tom comes home after a few weeks of being away and finds you staying up





	i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> a.n: ok it is 2 am in the morning, i’ve been listening to wallows’ ep for the last three??? idk how many hours and i have been simmering in my anxiety over finals! fun times!   
> warnings: mentions of anxiety, a lil angst??? a really terrible ending, this is just me projecting my anxieties about university lol

Tom hasn’t been home in weeks, busy with the press tour and work, so when he wakes up in the middle of the night to find the other side of the bed empty and wanders into the living room to find you staring blankly at the screen of your laptop, fingering hovering over the keys hesitantly and twitching as though you keep meaning to type something but can’t figure out what, he’s concerned. Your head is tilted ever so slightly, earbuds in and an empty mug sits on the coffee table, accompanied by a plate with a scattering of crumbs and the large two litre bottle he’d given you is just about empty, though he suspects you’ve already gone to fill it more than once.

Tessa’s curled up and fast asleep by your side, nose nudging into your thigh and you sigh distractedly, pulling your bottom lip into your mouth. He leans against the wall for a moment, til the worry stirring in his chest won’t let him stay a moment longer and then he yawns as he walks over, sitting beside you.

“Love, what’s goin’ on?”

Your music isn’t so loud as to muffle his voice completely and you reach to pause it, taking your earbuds out. Your tired eyes meet his and you offer up an apologetic smile.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry,” you murmur and he shakes his head to reassure you.

“No, I just find it hard to sleep without you by my side, I guess,” he chuckles softly, fingers grazing your cheek and tracing the shadows under your eyes ever so gently, your eyes fluttering shut under his touch and a small hum escaping you.

“I’ve just got assignments to finish, s’all. I’ll be with you in a bit,” you promise, opening your eyes but he shakes his head.

“I doubt it’s just assignments keeping you up, darling. What’s going on, really? You look far too stressed out an’ this has clearly been going on for a bit,” he says the last part a little too knowingly and you avert your eyes from his gaze. He clucks his tongue sympathetically, lifting his arm for you to tuck yourself into his side. His fingers are light against your shoulder as he holds you comfortingly, your head leaning against his shoulder.

“I just, I’ve been so lost in my own head. You know how I get,” you whisper. “It just seems like I’m making everything so much harder than it needs to be and I just overthink and overthink, you know? It gets so hard to see clearly because I’ve got all these worries and everything else clouding my judgement – fuck, I don’t even know if I make any sense whatsoever. My insecurities are going absolutely haywire and I do believe I could cry at the drop of a hat, if I could afford to, what with exams coming up.”

You pause, seemingly collecting your thoughts and he stays silent, eyes trained on where you’ve clasped your hands together only to fiddle and fidget with your fingers nervously. He rubs your shoulder encouragingly and presses a kiss to your hairline as you begin to trace over his hand, tapping his fingers and curling your pinky around his.

“I bring that up a lot, you know. Exams, I mean,” you exhale noisily, clearly unimpressed. “The thing is, I don’t seem to do much more than just that, bring it up. I’ll worry and worry and worry but I don’t ever do anything about it. I’m so stupid. I just make my life harder and laugh it off.”

You grow very quiet and then say, hesitantly, “I’ve missed three deadlines, did you know? It was my own fault, too, Tom. I should’ve requested an extension or something but…truly, I’ve just reached that part of the semester where I can’t bring myself to care. I just, I need it to be over.”

Your leg’s begun to bounce rapidly, and you sigh, shaking your head. Tears prick the corner of your eyes and you sniffle.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Tommy. I know it’ll be fine when this is over but fuck me, I need a break and I just can’t afford to take one – at all. I’m so behind schedule and it’s just a mess.”

He stays quiet in the first few moments following your admission, and you fear he’ll give you the same advice everyone else has, to keep your head up and that everyone makes mistakes, so disgustingly cheerful and useless, and you’ll have to pretend to be okay so as not to hurt his feelings.

Always the element of surprise, your Tom, he leans forward to save your work before pressing the laptop shut and turning to you.

“If I could get rid of your worries, I would without thinking,” he tells you earnestly, brown eyes locked with yours. “I can’t do that, darling, but I can be a safe place to land, if you’ll let me. Come to bed, love. Let me hold you till you fall asleep. It’ll still be there when you get back to it, I promise, but it’s doing you no good sitting here and staring at the screen. You’re just working yourself up more. I’ll make you breakfast, and I’ll sit with you tomorrow while you finish whatever assignments you need to. You’ll feel at least a little better with some food and sleep in your system. And once you’ve finished those, we can figure out how to start prepping for your exams.”

He moves to kneel in front of you, clasping your hands tightly. “I’ve got you. It’s you and me, together, remember? I’ve always got you. You’ve been there for me, let me do the same for you.”

Through the haze of tears, you manage a watery smile and nod, reaching for him in admittedly a childish way but he only wraps his arms around you, cocooning you in a figurative blanket of safety and warmth. The kisses he presses to your cheek and the brushing of his fingers over your back is comforting as the two of you rise up and make your way to the bedroom.

Your heart stutters in your chest when he tucks you in ever so carefully, before switching the lamp off and resuming his spot next to you, arms around you.

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you.”


End file.
